Maybe
by The Ones Who Waited
Summary: *Tag to "Gus Walks into a Bank...* Maybe this was Gus's way of telling Shawn that it was all right, that it was better than all right... *Shus, Shawn then Gus's POV  two chapters *
1. Maybe

_**Maybe**_

**Tag to "Gus Walks into a Bank..."**

**This is probably the closest I'll ever get to writing something with a happy ending. (Sorry.)**

**Ends a little abruptly, I might add another chapter from Gus's POV.**

**Reviews are my favorite!**

* * *

><p>The hug had felt nice.<p>

It was surprising, it was really really tight, and it was a little awkward, but it had been... good.

Honestly, Shawn hadn't expected Gus to get so emotional all of a sudden. He _had _expected him to be a wreck when Shawn came into the bank, but once he saw all calm he was, he had just expected it to continue through until the end.

(Though it was probably for the best. Shawn himself was a wreck, wracked with worry and high on adrenaline, and he probably wouldn't have been able to comfort Gus right at that time. He might even have yelled at him.)

But that was Gus, now. He was changing into someone that Shawn was used to getting only glimpses of: Fearless Guster.

And when Shawn had walked into that bank and saw how collected Gus was, his heart had swelled. _That man,_ he thought. _That man is simply amazing._

Shawn had realized he loved Gus when, coming back to Santa Barbara after years of traveling, the very first thing he had wanted to do was see Gus. Even before getting something to eat. And waiting to do so had killed him. _Killed _him.

He had realized it then, but he was probably in love with Gus long before that. Maybe even since high school.

And all the little things that Gus did, all the things Shawn claimed annoyed him, just confirmed it.

Like the way he always slapped his hand when Shawn tried to steal his food (actually, Shawn found himself trying to steal food more and more often, enjoying the light, playful contact). Or the way Gus would keep his desk neat and tidy and would try to clean Shawn's secretly, without Shawn noticing. And especially the way Gus looked when he knew more than Shawn, when he got the answer first.

Shawn smiled, remembering how confident Gus looked, declaring that he loved Shawn, how sure of himself. Oh yes, Fearless Guster was definitely becoming more and more apparent. Shawn's heart had actually swelled _even more_ when Gus was doing that (which was almost definitely unhealthy, he was sure). And when Gus put his hand on Shawn's head and ran his fingers through his hair...! Well, it was a good thing the hug hadn't lasted much longer after that.

Maybe, besides getting more fearless, Gus was also getting more observant. Maybe he had noticed Shawn's feelings, the way Shawn caught himself looking at him.

Maybe he was telling him it was OK.

Hell, maybe he was telling him it was more than OK. After all, Gus didn't declare love to just anyone and then follow it up with a bone-crushing hug.

But maybe it was just nerves. After all, they were involved in a bank robbery. They were in a _hostage situation_. If ever there was a time to act out of character, that would be it. And Shawn was leaving, leaving the man he loved in the clutches of a bank robber (even if he wasn't a real one).

Gus could have been scared for his life, scared that he would never see Shawn again. And so he had overreacted and thrown out his emotions.

Shawn shook his head. If Gus was scared, if Gus had wanted to get something off his chest, that just made the proclamation more real. After all, Gus had two hours to think, and he had decided to embrace life. He had told Shawn that he should act on his feelings.

Maybe Gus was following his own advice.

Maybe his declaration was the first step.

Maybe it was up to Shawn now, to follow his friend's advice, to tell Gus what _he _felt.

(And hope to God he had read the situation correctly.)


	2. Barely Enough

_**Barely Enough**_

**Back to my usual angst (with some more anger), but I did try to inject some hope at the end.**

* * *

><p>Shawn was such a coward! A stupid, idiotic, dumb coward!<p>

Gus had laid himself on the line, laid bare his feelings, and what did Shawn do?

He ran away!

Oh, not physically, of course (though he probably wanted to), but mentally and emotionally. He had gone on a date with Juliet that very evening, and pretended as though everything were normal. As though Gus had never proclaimed his love for the whole bank to hear.

Well, Gus was sick of it. He wasn't going to take it. He would quit, he would leave, he would go somewhere where he could be happy.

Gus jumped up off his bed, ready to pack. And then he sat down (for about the fourth time. Gus had been having this argument with himself for a long while).

He couldn't leave. Not Psych (the business would fail), not his job (where would he find another?), not his friends, and certainly not Shawn.

He had loved that irresponsible idiot since high school, since he discovered that ache in his chest when he realized Shawn wouldn't follow him to college. And it had only grown when Shawn had come back, had promised he wouldn't leave, when Shawn _hadn't _left.

But now the ache was growing, too. It had edged in when Gus made his announcement, it had grown a little more when Shawn had gone off with Juliet, and it grew in leaps and bounds every day Shawn pretended nothing had happened.

Gus leapt off his bed again, even going so far as to pull out his duffel bag before sitting back down.

He couldn't do it. He simply couldn't. His crush, his _love_, wouldn't die that easily. Shawn would forget soon, he was like a little kid in that way. And once he did, things could go back to normal (as painful as 'normal' was).

The decision made to wait it out, Gus went into his kitchen to get a drink before bed. He had just poured the glass when he turned around and...

There was Shawn.

Gus blinked. "Shawn?" He demanded angrily. Was this real?

"Hear me out, buddy, before you yell at me and kick me out of your apartment, OK?" Shawn pleaded, holding out his hands and looking anxious.

Gus frowned, leaning against the counter. Shawn was never this anxious, this desperate.

Seeing Gus wouldn't say anything, Shawn ran his hands through his hair. "OK, OK. You know how I get nervous, right? My first response to anything emotional is to run, run away from all of it. I didn't do that here, I _couldn't_ do that here. So I ran away with Jules, but I couldn't escape, OK? I couldn't run away! And I don't want to run away, I want to stay here and face up to everything and be a man, as my dad would say, and I want this, OK? I want all of this! But I'm still, I'm still a little skittish, and I need some time, some more space to figure it all out, the logistics, whatever, all right?" He was panting by the time he was done talking, his hair a mess, his eyes nervous and bright and anxious and a whole other slew of emotions.

Gus looked at Shawn, unable to decided if this was real, really happening. But Shawn misinterpreted his stare. "Don't say anything right now, OK? You have every right to be mad, but... not now. Later, maybe. Please."

* * *

><p>Going to bed a little while later (his glass of water forgotten), Gus wondered if that had really happened. The speech probably had, but the kiss that Shawn had ghosted on his lips as he ran out the apartment? Gus wasn't quite sure that was real (too much wishful thinking, most likely).<p>

One thing he _was _sure of, though: Gus was glad he had decided to stay in Santa Barbara.


End file.
